Geans request
by Agami Starwind
Summary: Gean has a new adventure ahead of him. He also has a new life to live.


Gean's reguest  
  
by:Agami Starwind  
  
Notes: I do not own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Gean Woke up from a bad nightmare. He dreamed that his friends Melfena, Jim, Aisha and Sazuka were being  
killed by a bad person. Fred was to ,but he wasent really a friend so he dident care. He was smileing   
when he was dieing really. BUt lets drop that and get back to the story. they was being   
killed by 5 dark creatures. Their faces were coverd and the only thing he could tell was  
there was 2 girls. Someone saved gean though. He couldent really remember her face. He rememberd  
her long pink hair and the 5 gems she had one on her left wrist, one on her right wrist, one   
under her neck and two of were earings. Someone was behind her. Her blond hair was spikey and  
was wearing long robes. The he remember something before he woke up. A sweet voice of the pink haired girl saying  
" i will see you soon". He rememberd her voice and then he could almosy hear it. Then he decided to get some work done. Over  
the years he hadcome more mature. JIm was now 19 and was thinking about marring Melfena. He wasent shure yet though. Gean  
still havesent married someone. He hasnet found the right one. Though he stil was really good looking. He was 25 now.  
JIm would tease him that he was almost to 30. But then gean would say 30's not old 31 is. THe got up and was goingt o get some  
coffie but then when he turned around he saw the girl. The girl he saw in his dream. The she said. " I told you i wouls see you soon"  
Something hit Gean he dident know what it was. Then he said " you...the gril from my dream..was my dream real" She looked at him and said  
" Yes i am from your dream. But you dream is what has to come in the future is you shale fail." Gean said" what!? what is your name  
but the way."She said" My name is Agami Halabuki. A goddess. I have come to tell you about what shale happen to state of man  
kind if you dont do something. You mose kill the evil gods and goddesses. They what to kill man kind. Gean your our last hope.  
There will be many dangers you mite even die on the first task. But i wll protect you. Maybe your friends would like to help  
. i will have my friend come along with us too. But we need a wizard...oh i'm sorry you dident say if you chose to ro not"  
  
Gean tough a secound" whats in it for me?" he said. Agami looked at him surprized. " gean are you stupid. The world will come to  
an end if you dont help. Well i guess you life is whats in it. As i said it will be hard now what is your ansure. I need to  
know." Then her voice became cold" You must help." Gean said it without thinking " yes i will help" Agami claped her hands  
" great, now as i said we need a wizard. I think a person named kain. Yes he happend to be the stongest. BUt we hve to find   
him." Agami looks strait at gean. " Get everyone ready by 2:00 pm. good bye gean for now" With that she dissapeard." so  
2:00 huh? Well i guess i have not much or a normal life anymore." Gean ran to tell the outhers. As he ran he saw Agami. He felt  
a something but he ingored it.   
  
* later at 2:00*  
  
  
  
Gean waited looking fowared and thinking, Jim an Mefena were holding hands wating too and Aisha was playing her video game.  
Gean sighed when he looked at Aisha. She and him and something in common they were never in love. Gean felt no love for  
Aisha but friends. Aisha and him would find someone soon. Gean hopped really soon cause he was already 25 years old already.   
Aisha was about 21. She never told them her age but it dident matter. She was 21 and everyone knew it cause she looked so.  
Then a big swarm of light came in. Then Agami and her friend came. She was in some travle colthes and so was her friend. She  
looked at them and said " I guess we will be leaveing now. And this is Yugi. We are going to find Kain he lost her staff and  
i found it. And i am shure he will help us because i do not know to roads to these places." Then Jim asked" What is our misson?"  
Yugi smiled and said" Hasnet told you guys. I will take you back. Once there was 3 kings and 2 queens. They each had something  
is common, they were all evil. Not just any kind of bad guy. These people were gods and goddess. Then formed to the dark side.  
They power is unknown. But they say that it is very powerful. Then Agami mouther traped then in the darkness world till the   
world lozeing too much love. Witch is happening now. People are not fidning their love ones. So now the evil gods and goddesses  
are trying to bring to world to no love. To no life nothing at all. They are soal hungry. The first god we must find mite  
be the easyest but it matters what you are good in. The first is a god he is good in speed. Its hard to see him. But Kain will  
help us." Then gean put in" I saw Fred in my dream Why is that" Agami said" gosh must you ask so many questions! Were do you  
think you are going to get casters! Fred will come with us but we wont see him for awlie. Jim and Melfena were holing hands   
tighter. They dident what each outher to gert hurt. Aisha put her video game down and said" Well lets go then!" Agami smiled.   
and said " Well then we better go!" She clape her hands and then before Gean knew it he was in A big desert. All er could see   
was sand sand sand! Then he asked agami" Where are we?" agami dident look at him she just looked ahead and said" We are in jupider."  
then she mutterd" i have a bad feeling" Then she walked forward and said for them to follow them. Then they saw 4 hourses.  
Agami looked at them as if she never saw one before. Then Jim said " I guess we shale ride the hourses. Gean why dont you go  
with Agami i have a feeling that she dosent know how to ride a hourse. Melfena and I will ride one. sazuka why dont you ride  
with yugi i dont think she can ride eather. And i guess Aisha you will ride alone."   
  
Gean hoped on the hourse then helped Agami up. Then gean told the hourse to go and when it did Agami got really scared  
trew her arms around his waist. Gean was surprized he dient think a goddess would be scared of falling off a hourse. The he  
said " are you ok. i mean i dident think a goddess would be scared of a hourse." She looked at him and said " Everyone  
is affraid of something. I have a problem with being on things i never have been on to or on before." Then Gean said " how old  
are you i mean you look about in your 20's. NOt to be rude i'm just chourious." Agami smiled and said" I lay never reviles her   
age..." Gean sighed the agami said " but i guess i dont act like a lady so you can say i'm 23." Gean started thinking and he  
though " hmm only 2 years appart. WHAT AM I THINKING!" Agami giggled as if she could read his mind. Gean though about his past   
life till he saw Agami's face turned pale. He could tell that she was thinking. Then he asked her " Whats wrong" It tok awile   
for her to ansure then she yelled " GET OFF THE HOURSES NOW!" Agami jumped off and so did everyone else. Gean was wondering   
what was wrong. Agami jumped in the air and was floting in it then she yelled down " GET YOUR WEOPONS OUT! ITS A DRAGON!"  
Gean got out his caster gun and so did Jim. Melfena got her dagger and Aisha was ready to kick some butt. Yugi and Agami   
were in the air and had their engery ball shaped in a soard in their hands. The ground began yo rumble. Agami yelled   
" dont move!" the area around him became quicksand but the area he was standing on was ground. Then he looked up and saw that  
Yugi was gone. The he looked foward and saw a Dragon with blue scales. ( it was a underwater dragon ) The dragon roared and   
the Agami appeard by Aisha. The dragon swamed toard Aisha the Agami picked her up and put Aisha bu Melfena. The dragon had no  
intress for the outhers and him. The Dragon charged for the Agami. He doged it. The he though a secound. She was keeping the  
dragon forcused on her and he was a a great time for Gean to shoot it. Gean But a caster in the gun. Then he shoted it made   
very lould sound. The caster was a dud. She dragon head turned toard Gean. Agami trew rocks at it to get it attention. Gean   
reached for anouther caster shell. The dragon was getting closer and closer. Gean as shakeing he droped the shell. The picked   
it up. THe dragon was 10 feet away from him. He out the caster shell in the the gun and shooted. It hit the dragon. The dragon's  
scales were turning silver. Then the dragon roared and dissaperd leaveing a riddle. The riddle said  
  
Well Well Well you beaten my dragon  
the last of my power. You may come to  
my hiding place. Friends may enter.   
Its hidden  
but it is right   
infrount of your nose.   
  
Agami sighed. "Kain needs to work on his riddles. I guess he been depressed because he lost his staff. Oh well" Agami said   
then she make a mirror appear infrount of her. She made it bigger and walked trew it. Then Yugi said " follow her" then   
Yugi walked trew. Gean walked to the mirror He sted trew. He was in a lab, a BIG lab. She looked for Agami but her found Yugi  
Then Melfena,Jim,Sazuka and Aisha was behind them. Yugi said in a voice low " follow me" She walked off into the lab and then   
they found Agami. Agami smiled. I was waiting. " ok now lets go" She walked on into the lab till they came to a door. She   
knocked to door. Some man with long black hair opend the door. And he said " Well Well if it isent the lass Agami! Come in   
Come in. Your friends may enter too!" Kain Singled them to come in. They walked in. Then Agami said " YOu know why were here   
Kain. Your power told you what is going to happen." Kain sat down. " yes yes yes i foujnd out. But i cant come without my  
staff. I would love to but my staff.." Agami but it" Kain i have your staff. You know i do." kain looked down and then said   
" may i just have my staff?" Agami handed him his staff with a frown on her face. Kain took the staff. Then he smiled " What  
made you think i woudent help?" Kain said. Agami sighed and smiled. Then kain said " Its so fun to tease you! You beleave   
everything i say! Everybody its so fun to tease her!" Then he put a water spell on her and she was sokeing wet. Then agami   
yelled " KAIN!!" then before Gean knew it they were chase each outher Agami really mad and Kain running with fear and   
laughing. Gean was laughing like crazy. Then Agami took his staff and said " haha whatca gonna do now?" Then Kain pointed that  
Gean. Then she stoped. She trew Kain staff at him and it hit him on head. She said" I guess we will head to the ship." Gean  
asked" What ship" Agani sighed " Were is the outlaw star?" Gean had a big anime sweat drop and said " I kinda well sold it"  
Agami's eyes widen " You what!!" She said then Gean said" I know who i selled it to!" Agami kinda caimed down then said  
" who?" Then Gean said " Fred Low" Agami looked at him like she was gonna kill him then she said " Well lets go get it then!"  
Then she turned to Kain and said" Do you think you can teleport us there? I lost my power your dragon made me week when   
i tried to get its attention. I guessi wont be able to teleport to far places for a long time." Kain smiled and said " Well  
maybe whats in it for me?" Agami looked at him and said " Stop takeing things from my mind or else i will take some things   
from yours such as..." Kain coverd her mouth the Agami eyes tured to Aisha. Melfena was the only one that noticed that.  
The Kain said really fast " Ok lets go". He said a spell and they were in fred lows store. Jim was kinda mad. He hadent seen  
Fred in 5 years and he whated to make it 2000 million years. Gean wasent to excited eather. Agami and Kain had a cape   
covering them.  
  
Fred came to greet them. " Gean its been so long! And Jim what a man you have grown up to be! Why i say your almost as   
cute as Gean!" Sazuka had a cape over her so he coudent see her. Agami looked at him with her evil look. The fred saw her   
said " Oh my were are my manners! Hello Ma'mam. What may i do for you today?" She looked at them and said her voice cold   
" YOu have something i need" Fred said " What mite that be i have casters and guns or all sorts!" Agami smiled an evil smile  
" Do you have ships?" Fred said" I have a ship but its not for sale" Agami sighted and took of the hod of her cape. and said   
" Are you sure its not for sale?" Fred looked at her and said " yes its not. Its a ship i whated all my life." Agami sighted   
and took of her cape and gave it to yugi. Then got out her beam sword and Kain did the same but insted he had his staff   
pointing at Fred. Then Agami Put away her beam sword away and started laughing and said " Hello i'm Agami Halabuki. I'm here  
to get the ship that gean sold to you." Fred said " Women are you deatf! I told you that it was not for sale." Agami sighted  
i'll make you a deal. I wont kill you slowley if you give it to me now. If you dont i will kill you slowley and you will  
scream like a little baby." Fred eyes got big then Agami said" Cant you peopel take a joke. oh Well how much do you what  
for the ship?" fred said " I TOLD YOU ITS NOT FOR SALE!" Agami eyes turned red and she got her beam sword out and said  
" sorry i missed that" Fred said " Oh you may have the ship and i will trow in some casters! Let me get it ready" Agami  
sighed and singled him to go away. Fred ran out and agami said " i dont think that he will return. Oh well" Agami took  
a box of casters and trew them to Gean and she trew a box to jim and said" I think you will need these." Gean looked at her  
and said " Isent this stealing?" Then Agami said " If we dont take them then who will use them?" Gean, Kain and Aisha come   
with me. She alked trew a door and there she saw the outlaw star. But it was purple insted of the color that itt was before.  
Then she say Fred and he started laughing and said" You fools! Agami you will die for being so mean to me and so will eveyone  
but not Gean. Gean wisperd to Agami" Wat about melfena, JIm and Sazuak?" Agami wispered back " they have Yugi they will be  
alright." Then a big team of police came up. There had to be like 500 of them the agami yelled back" You fool! Do you know  
who your dealing with? I am Agami Halabuki ever heard of me the stongest of the gods and goddesses. And my friend over here   
is Kain strongest wizard and well have Aisha of the kaln klan. she is very stong. And we have Gean the ones who found the  
place were a wish can be granted. YOu dare to chalanged us?" Fred simled " I have 500 officers here who are willing to kill  
you when i tell them to" Agami sighted and made half of them faint. Then had a half smile. Fred eye grew wide. Then Agami   
flew over to him and said " You mite be of some help to us. You will coem with us." But first i have to do something to   
ths ships color! She said something that Gean couent hear. And then Agami said go into the ship and wait for us and dont move  
when you get to your seat." Agami made the outhers faint and brainwashed them. The she flew over to them and said" lets go   
to the outhers and Kain and Aisha stay here and guard the ship. Agami walked trew the door and found 10 fainted men. Then   
Melfena said" They got on my nerves." agami chuckled a little. And said " we will go to blue heaven then the real adventure   
starts." She Walked to Kain and Aisha. She smiled and said " Lets go to Blue Heaven then are real adventure begins."  
  
***********************************************************************  
Well how was it. I'm a tenchi muyi writer so i'm trying something differant. Some things will be related to Tenchi  
Muyo. But it will be nice. I love makeing people wonder! Remember they still have 3 gods and 2 goddesses. Fred is one of the  
main chars. but its ok. he will do some pretty stupid things. PLease Review ^_^. 


End file.
